The mission of the Data Access Core is straightforward: to obtain data, make them usable, document and preserve them, and make them accessible. Data Access Core services fall into the following categories: 1) data retrieval and pre-processing services; 2) data archiving; 3) paper archiving; 4) metadata development; and 5) administering MPC's secure data enclave. The Data Access Core primarily serves MPC researchers, but it also provides data to state and local policymakers on a fee for service basis.